When You Say Nothing At All
by laela24
Summary: Liley! Spoiler alerts! Ye Be Warned! Miley contemplates further into her thoughts of why she had been so upset with Lily liking Jackson in her dreams, but when she finally realizes, will she be able to just go on as if everything was normal, or


**Spoiler Alert!: **This fic will contain spoilers to that of the new Hannah Montana episode "He's Not A Hottie, He's My Brother!"

**A/N:** Hey guys! Omg, I am so VERY sorry for leaving you guys alone for so long, I know that not many of you will probably even want to read this but, believe me my life has just gotten so hectic with deployment, losing a friend and a part time job at that right with the holidays coming that I've gone mad! anyway, i dont believe theres a better way to apologize than to give you this new little snippit, sorry its not much but hopefully it'll quench your thirst!! Please remember to FEED THE BARD reviews!!

**Dedication** **to:** FaithIsMyHero, for making me realize how much I really missed how writing helped me really release my own tension, thanks again!

--x--

"Me and Jackson, hm?"Lily asked. Miley held her breath, recalling dream Lily's reaction to the news that she'd just relayed to the real Lily.

"Yeah,"Miley said, her gut clenching more every silent second that passed, as she watched Lily's beautiful face contort... wait, what?

"Hm,"Lily mumbled again, then made a face,"YEUK!"she said, sticking her tongue out as if she'd tasted something foul. Miley let out a sigh of relief, _but why? I thought I'd be happy either or?..._she didn't bother contemplating it any further as she and Lily shared cheshire grins.

"That's my girl,"Miley smiled and offered Lily a hug, which was gratefully accepted.

Miley felt her heart soar as Lily's face came in contact with her own as they gave each other a fierce best-friends-forever hug, at the same time, Miley got a whiff of vanilla and jasmine and that other scent that was just pure Lily.

"Miley?"Lily's voice snapped Miley from her reverie, her warm breath tickling her cheek.

"Hm?"Miley asked, her eyes closed and a goofy smile still plastered on her features.

"You gonna help me pick out that outfit for tomorrow or what?"Lily asked. Miley jumped away, somewhat confused and then noticed the clothes Lily had brought that belonged to Lily's alter-ego, Lola, and recalled the show. _More like I recall Jackson and Lily getting mad and then going googly-eyed_.

"Right, outfits.. sure,"Miley said, somewhat still in a daze.

"You okay?"Lily suddenly pressed the back of her hand to Miley's forehead, and Miley felt her cheeks burn pink with embarrassment. "You feel a bit warm, you look it too, maybe I should just come by later-"

"No!"Miley snapped, but quieted her voice, clearing her throat, and trying not to look up into those rather worried turquoise orbs. "I mean, I'm fine, just a little dazed from the dream, you know, er- how about breakfast? Sure Daddy's makin his famous flapjacks!"Miley rubbed her stomach with a grin to change the subject.

"Sounds great, but its afternoon, Miles, you slept in quite a bit, you sure you're okay?"Lily asked, reaching to check Miley's face again, Miley swatted it gently away, their fingers brushed at one point and intertwined, and Miley blushed even brighter before jumping up out of bed.

"Know what? I think I am feeling just a bit whoozy-"Lily stood, too, confusion still written on her features.

"But you're standing-?"

"Tell you what, come over later when I have a chance to just sleep this off and get some soup, you know,"Miley said pushing the outfits into Lily's arms haphazardly and shoving her out the door, all the while Lily tried to protest but Miley was a bit stronger than the usually athletic female. Finally Miley slammed the door and locked it, pressing her back to it and breathing a sigh of relief, she couldn't believe the feelings coursing through her, she didn't even know what they meant... did she?

--x--

Miley had started after Lily left, by getting a rather cool shower, finding herself feeling warm everytime the bumbling blonde worked her way into Miley's subconscious.

_Okay, Miley, think... Lily is your best friend, she's a girl, who you had a dream about falling in love with your.. disgusting older brother.. and you'd tried to avoid that from happening, I mean, who wouldn't? I mean, it's JACKSON! You'd even try and save Amber or Ashley from trying to date him... wouldn't you? _Giving that notion a second thought, she shrugged. _Amber deffinitely deserves it, maybe I'll try that later,_ she thought saucily.

Heading down to the kitchen, still in her own thoughts, she passed Jackson who had just managed to stink up his bathroom and practically gagged before going to sit down where her father was making a hoagie.

"Hey bud, Lily came by earlier, left pretty quick, said you weren't feelin' good, you alright?"he asked, slapping a thick wad of salami onto his sandwhich.

"Yeah..no,"Miley groaned. "I dunno."

"Girl problems?"Robbie asked. Miley shot up, eyes wide.

"What?! What's that s'posed to mean?!"Miley asked, defensive, he couldn't know.. could he? Wait, what are you defending again? Robbie looked as confused as Miley felt.

"Okay then.. well, I'll be in the back fixin stuff, like us guys do when we're tangled up in the brain, later!"he made a quick exit out the kitchen door, and Miley didn't blame him, she had no idea what to do, or why she was even in this state, all she knew was that the dream about Jackson dating Lily had made her upset, but... why wouldn't it? She knew Jackson would be just as upset if she dated one of his friends... she shuddered, _Never gonna happen_.

Suddenly a few notes from the piano sounded and Miley turned and saw that nobody sat at the old baby grande which meant Linda was awake and maybe hungry, turning back to the table she saw that her Dad left the swiss out and she took a slice, putting the rest back in the fridge before walking to the piano, she lifted to lid and placed the cheese inside before shutting the lid and then sitting at the bench she stared at the ivory keys and rubbed her fingers along them. Music had always been her comfort, like her Dad, she could always count on an instrument or the notes of a beautiful song to lift her spirit, and she hadn't written anything lately, maybe playing the piano would help... She sat for a moment, pondering a tune, before finally she just struck a single note and then another, and soon, a melody began to come to her, until one after the next, a song began to form, she didn't bother writing anything down on paper, she just needed to play, pull her soul out into the piano and play.

--x--

Lily had gone back home and tried calling Oliver but he didn't answer which meant he was either doing chores or out on the surf, not really feeling upto going out today, she wandered around the empty house, her mom was at work, and there was nothing on TV. Not for the first time, her thoughts drifted to her beautiful best friend, _I wonder what Miley's doing... hope she's feeling better by tommorow, crap, that sounds shallow.. maybe I should just try calling-_ she picked up her phone and pressed a speed dial but didn't hit SEND, so she stared at the screen on her phone where it read 'Miley' with her favorite picture of the brunette above the name.

"This is bull, Miley wouldn't care if I just called for no reason.."Lily argued outwardly.

_No, but you would, if you acted like an idiot, just another way of hinting toward her what you really feel..._ her brain countered.

"Shut up,"Lily growled, her voice icy, it hadn't been the first time she'd quarrelled with her mind and heart about how she felt for her best friend. But she wasn't stupid, Miley was goo-goo eyed for the men, and with the whole Hannah image, she couldn't just give up all of that for a plain, ordinary girl like Lily. Lily groped silently, frowning. She could just picture the headlines "HANNAH MONTANA, A LESBIAN?" Lily snorted, no way in Hell, Miley had worked too hard to allow her fans to diss her for Lily's petty and more-than-likely unreturned feelings. And Lily loved Miley too much to allow her to risk her career, she knew well enough by now how terrible paparazzi and newscasters could be to the rich and famous.

Most importantly she recalled the time where Miley tried to sell a photo of herself to the paparazzi for a Z-phone and how they'd tricked the Rock into wearing makeup only to have Miley realize she knew what it was like, Lily remembered being so proud of her for standing up to someone who could literally crush them with his bare hands, and on top of her fright, she'd gained a new amount of respect for her best friend. _Miley..._she sighed.

"Screw it,"Lily re-dialed Miley and hit SEND. It rang...

--x--

Miley never heard the phone lying on the tableside as she played the piano restlessly, or hear it go to voicemail as her fingers slammed on the B flat and then changed to G and A minor. A few more strokes and then repeat.

--x--

Lily groaned, snapped her phone shut and fell back onto the couch cushions as Miley's voicemail picked up, she didn't leave a message.

_Great, now she's ignoring me.._

_**You dont know that... she could be in the shower..**_

_Maybe.. but-_

_**But nothing, if you wanna know, just go over to her house...**_

_So she can kick me out.. again? What was that about anyhow? Weird, that dream about me and Jackson really freaked her out.. it kinda hurt to know she would have been okay with it though, despite that I'd NEVER in a million years... especially when the only person in the Stewart family I have eyes for is her..._

_**You're pathetic**_

_You're an ass...... oh, Miley, I wish I could just talk to you, hear you speak, everytime you do its like I dont have to worry about anything, you make it all disappear... make these fears disappear.. please..._

_**Dont you think it'd be hard to get help from the very source of your problem?**_

_Just shut up, already!_

Lily sat up, tired of her internal debate, and decided that it was well worth the risk of getting tossed out again, if only she could just talk with Miley so she could make some sense of all this.

--x--

_I dont get it... she would never date Jackson, yet I still cant help feeling jealous.._ Miley's fingers were beginning to grow numb from all the playing so she'd set it off for just a few minutes, grabbing a water from the fridge and a chicken salad sandwhich, she looked over at her phone and noticed she had a missed call. _Lily..._Miley read, and frowned, eating the last of her sandwhich she sat back down at the piano and thought of her blonde skater friend, looking at the photo of Lily under her contacts, she smiled at the goofy face she made in the photo and then set it down on the piano next to her water before she turned to the keys and pressed a single set of notes, closing her eyes, she thought of the way Lily's hair shone in the sun... or how her eyes sparkled like bright jade stones whenever she laughed.. and how her smile made her feel giddy, no matter what mood she was in, Lily's smile would always be contagious, without realizing it, her fingers had begun sweeping along the piano to another tune, a little unfamiliar, but also resembling that of Allison Krauss' "When You Say Nothing At All".

_Dream Lily had been happy with Jackson, and I had been miserable..._another note...

_**Because you figure, you know you're brother better than your friends.. he's a slob...**_ slamming down on the keys...

_Lily's smart, she's beautiful, she can be a little goofy and a regular klutz at times.. but she deserves to be happy... Jackson couldn't do that-_

_**You sure about that? You're brother can be a fine man at times..**_

_Jackson doesn't know the difference between File Mignon and a hamburger.. he doesn't deserve someone as special as Lily, she deserves better, she deserves somebody who will love her, every part of her, worship her like the Goddess she is, and be there no matter how many mistakes she makes.. Oh. My. God..._

"Miley?"Miley yelped as she flew off the piano bench and onto the floor. Suddenly, Lily was looming over her, concerned. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, Miles, I thought- I dont know what I thought, are you okay?"she helped Miley up. Miley was bright red as she distanced herself.

"How long have you been standing there?"Miley asked, wildly ashamed.

"Well I came upto the door and heard you playing, then you stopped and I thought you saw me, but you stayed silent for a moment so I called out your name and you flew off the chair and here we are,"Lily said, helping guide Miley back to her bench, Miley continued to grow bright red with the contact of Lily's hand on her arm.

_Concentrate Miley, you just thought about something... before Lily.. about Lily.. how beautiful she is... crap, I'm in deep..._

"Miley? Listen I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you were feeling better?"Lily asked, waving a hand in front of Miley.

"Lily, have you ever-"Miley stopped herself. Lily could sense that Miley was struggling to come to terms with something and figure out what she wanted to say.

"What were you playing.. just now? It was really... emotional, sadness and anger, and just.. beautiful,"Lily's breath caught as Miley lifted her head up and it caught in the sunlight of the open door, and it caused Miley to look up and meet Lily's somewhat breathless and stunned gaze. Miley's baby blues locked with Lily's turquoise orbs and for a moment in time, it was certain you could feel the electricity spark.

"Hey, Mile- oh, hey there, Lily,"Robbie Ray came in, holding his hand behind his back, both girls broke the stare, Lily took a step back gently and both turned pink, embarrassed like they'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Yes, Dad?"Miley asked, a bit thankful for the distraction.

"First aid kit?"he asked, sheepishly.

"Upstairs restroom,"Miley sighed, and turned back to the piano, carefully hiding his obvious injured hand from the two of the girls before taking off up the staircase. Miley pressed a few keys and Lily looked back to Miley, who was solely concentrated on the keys, unable to look up at her and Lily felt a stab deep inside her, _I shouldn't have come, its obvious that whatever is bothering her is because of me..._

"I'll just.. go now, have fun tommorow,"Lily said, walking lonely toward the door, the keys stopped playing and Miley's voice broke the silent reverie.

"What d'you mean? You're not coming?"Miley asked, Lily could hear the faint trace of hurt in her voice. Turning, Lily found herself correct when she saw the pain in Miley's eyes, mixed with confusion and something else.

"I just thought.. you were upset because of- well, me.."Lily said, finding her shoes suddenly very interesting, she picked at an invisible string on her gray hooded jacket.

Miley stood abruptly and walked over to Lily, fear suddenly tossed aside, she used two fingers to pull Lily's face up to meet hers.

"Lily, listen, you haven't done anything wrong, so dont think that I'm upset with you, I'm just.. starting to realize some things, and its not easy, and-"Lily looked at Miley, her eyes shining with unshed tears and a smile crept onto her porcelain features. "-I want you to come with me to the Mack show tomorrow, that is- if _you_ still wanna go?"Miley asked, with a smile. Lily gave her usually loud 'eeep!' before leaping at Miley, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Of course I'll go! Oh thank you for not being upset, Miley, I was so worried all day-"Lily felt she'd said a bit much and quieted herself, just hugging Miley tighter, trying to ignore the tingling in her lower region as Miley's chest pressed against hers and she couldn't tell if it was hers or Miley's heart that was thumping against their chest. Miley smelled very sweet, like oranges and passion fruit, always.

Eventually, a loud crash and a "dang flabbit!" from Robbie upstairs caused the two girls to realize they'd been holding each other for a good few minutes. Reluctant to let go, Miley and Lily smiled as they did, but didn't stop the contact, Miley kept her arm around Lily's shoulder, whilst Lily's hand remained on the lower portion of Miley's back. Miley suddenly got an idea, and smiled widely..

"Hey, how about you run home, grab a random selection of outfits, shower, do whatever and come here, and stay the night, then we can wait for Oliver to get here in the morning and head to the studio?"Miley asked. Lily seemed immediately pleased.

"You sure it'll be okay with your Dad?"Lily asked. Another loud edition of fake swears and a "sweet niblets" from upstairs made both girls conceal giggles.

"Trust me, I'm sure he'd be up for some persuasion, just make sure you let your mom know so she doesn't send the National Guard out for you-"Miley warned. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Dont remind me, that was _so_ embarrassing!"Lily laughed and departed after saying goodbyes.

--x--

Later that evening, after outfits and shoes and such were picked out, Miley and Lily were laying around the room, Miley was sitting up against her headboard with her acoustic guitar in her lap, plucking gently at the strings, careful to not strum loudly as Lily was concentrating on the current movie she'd popped in.

"I swear, if Amanda Bynes dressed up as a guy to come to our school, she wouldn't last a day, those private places have it so easy!"Lily laughed, munching on popcorn. Miley smiled, and suddenly concentrated on Lily picking a piece of popcorn up with her freshly manicured nails, and slowly lifting it to her unglossed, yet still so shiny and soft lips, that grabbed the popcorn and slowly slipped it inward, her lips then making a roundabout motion as she chewed, then her tongue barely poked out from beneath her lips and swiped the upper half, making Miley unconsciously lick her own lips, wondering how Lily tasted...

_Sweet Mamma Jamma what the Hell did I just think?!_ Miley shook her head, and felt her heart speed up as Lily, who was lying on her back, shifted and tossed some of her still damp blonde hair over one shoulder, a few bangs escaped her ear and Miley ached to push them back, stop them from covering those beautiful eyes, as Lily shifted again, her pajama baseball shirt rode up a bit and revealed creamy white skin that was shaped into perfectly toned thighs, and led into a dark abyss where Miley's libido ran amok and suddenly she felt herself grow very warm, she cleared her throat and took a sip of water from the bedstand.

"Good idea, can I have some?"Lily asked, Miley gladly handed it to her, feeling Lily's fingers brush her own as she did and she watched as Lily pressed the bottle to her lips, they rounded along the plastic rim and eagerly sucked down the contents, the small of her throat making a wave motion as the water was drank, sip after sip, as Lily released the bottle, some of the water spilled down her front and she let out a soft swear. "Damn, I hate that,"she unbuttoned the first button of her pajama top and Miley gulped as she got more view of flesh where Lily began to trace the droplets of water around the lumps of flesh that were the tops of her breasts. Miley took a shaky breath and exhaled and Lily looked up at her strangely.

"Miles?"she sat further up on all fours to get closer to Miley and feel her face. "You feelin okay? You look feverish again,"Miley could barely hear her however, as she soon noticed that when Lily leant forward, her top fell forward as well, allowing Miley a full-on view of two perky, rounded breasts that were still slightly covered by the shirt, but Miley's imagination could finish the rest, she quickly scrambled away from Lily's touch, needing to get away, and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. "Miley?! What's wrong?"Lily called through the door, Miley slid down to the floor as she heard the doorknob jiggle, she closed her eyes and tried to clear the images of Lily's chest from her head. "Miley? Open the door, please,"Lily begged.

"I-I'm okay, just- needed to use the bathroom, please go, I'll be fine,"Miley said, as soon as her voice returned from the lump in her throat. Soon Miley could hear Lily's footsteps go away from the door and back into the room, Miley closed her eyes again and rested her head against the door, she carefully pulled her knees up and clutched her knees, she ached, yearned, never felt like this before.. so hot, so- turned on, and by _Lily_ of all people.

_My God, I want Lily... but I cant, she's a girl, and I'm a girl... oh, Hell, you never cared about that, Miles, you're just fooling yourself_, before Miley knew, her hand had travelled down into her pants and she had found her throbbing center where she immediately stiffened when pressure became applied, and she rubbed herself, _Shit, Lily, what have you done to me?_ Miley began rubbing a bit more frantically, feeling the need, she saw Lily behind her eyes, smiling at her, unbuttoning her shirt, leaning forward to care for Miley, Miley's hips jerked and her head hit the back of the door with a thud as Miley came, stars exploded behind her eyelids and she bit on her lower lip hard to stifle the moans as her heartrate returned to normal.

By time Miley came back out, Lily had fallen asleep, the movie was rolling credits and the popcorn bowl was empty, Lily was lying spread eagle over the covers, she had her old glasses on, she must've taken her contacts out when she got really tired, and they were askew as she practically hogged the bed, Miley sighed, and shut off the TV, clearing the popcorn bowl she knelt onto the bed and leaned over to take Lily's glasses off, for a moment, she fantasized about what it'd be like to grow old with Lily, come home to her and two point five kids, find Lily tired from a hard days work, find her passed out just like this, tv on and glasses askew, hair a mess, _beautiful_. Miley smiled, but as she placed the glasses on the bedside table and tucked Lily beneath the covers before getting in herself, she knew that those things could never be. Lily just couldn't possibly see her that way.

Miley was sure of it now, no denying it, thats why she'd been happy at first in the dream when Lily turned to her and said she was so happy, only to discover it was Jackson, is when she thought she'd woken up, Miley sighed and turned over, looking at Lily, now lying on her back, face tilted somewhat toward Miley, asleep. The moonlight faded in through the window and left an eerie glow on both girls and Miley felt her throat tighten with the thought of the loss she'd one day recieve. _She may not love Jackson, but she'd certainly never love me, one day she'll find a nice man to settle with, have kids, and a job and a home, and probably forget all about me..._Miley saw the tears fall onto her pillow as she sniffled, she turned away.

"Miley?"Lily's groggy voice called to her in the dark. Miley froze, trying to stop shaking, she took a deep breath in. "Miles?"Lily's shadow overtook her side of the matress and Miley felt Lily's hand gently tug her arm to face her. Miley sniffled again and could see just a faint outline of Lily's concern as a warm hand wiped at her tears. "Miles, please tell me whats wrong, I hate seeing you so upset,"Lily whispered, gently. Miley ached, and suddenly, the dam broke and tears kept flowing, she just couldn't stop them. "Miley.."Lily pulled Miley up and into her arms, Lily laid back against the headrest, with Miley curled into her, face buried into Lily's chest, sobbing. "Shh, just cry, let it out and then talk to me, shhh, its okay,"Lily ran her fingers through Miley's hair. Lily suddenly began to feel somewhat upset as well, not sure what it was hurting her friend, she felt the first tear fall from her eye.

As if knowing, Miley chose at that moment to calm down and look up and see the tears pooling in Lily's eyes. Confusion on her features, Miley lifted her hand and wiped at the stray tear.

"Why're you crying?"Miley asked.

"I'd ask you the same question,"Lily sniffled. "But I just dont know, I hate it, I wanna make you happy, but it seems lately everytime you're around me you get upset, and I wanna know what I've done- and you say its nothing, then I believe you and we get comfortable and then suddenly you're upset again and we're back to square one!"Lily sniffled. Miley sighed, and shook her head.

"Oh, Lily, if only I could tell you-"Miley snapped her jaw shut, realizing she'd voiced her thoughts aloud when she felt Lily stiffen beneath her. Lily jerked upright and stared coldly at Miley,

"So you lied to me! I _did _do something!"Lily was hurt. "Miles, what is it? What did I do? Please, I dont want you mad at me, just please, I'm sorry if I did anything-"

Miley couldn't stand it any longer, and with Lily's rambling, she was sure to wake up her Dad or Jackson, Miley quieted her the only way there was, she grabbed Lily's face and their lips crashed together, firmly silencing both parties. _Tears, toothpaste and just a little bit of butter from the popcorn_...were Miley's first thought, she finally knew what Lily tasted like, and oh, the softness, it was just inexplainable. Lily was in shock, but immediately responded to the kiss, tongues swept out, it wasn't gentle, nor was it rought, but it was a definite comfirmation and explanation to either girl. And as air became a necessity, and they broke apart. Miley's baby blues once again locked with Lily's and the electricity flowed around them now, instead of between them, barriers broken, their eyes conveyed the deepest emotions.

"Miley-"

"Lily, I love you,"Miley blurted out. Lily smiled.

"I know,"Lily whispered and brushed away another stray tear.

"You do?"Miley asked.

"I've had my fair share of kisses, and nobody has ever kissed me like _that_, Miley.. I dont know a lot about love, and I dont wanna cheapen what I feel for you with words, I just know that I want to be with you, right here, right now, and for as long as you'll have me,"Lily said, their noses touching, breaths mingling.

Miley didn't need to respond, her next kiss, said it all.

**FIN**


End file.
